<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink lid by ScarsLikeVelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238282">Pink lid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet'>ScarsLikeVelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year of Prompts [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, mentions possible mpreg but no actual mpreg, needed this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lunchboxes make the world go round for the pack but they do leave Peter confused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year of Prompts [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink lid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>»And just why do you always give me the lunch box with the pink lid, Stiles?« Peter asked one day.</p><p>Months ago Stiles had come back to Beacon Hills after attending Culinary School in San Francisco for five years. Stiles had taken literally every course available at the school and at one point even taught for a semester. </p><p>Once back in Beacon Hills he had opened a small restaurant and it had been quite the hit with both teens and adults. </p><p>The food was good. Tasty, but healthy all the same. He had found ways to make everyone eat their veggies and most did not even realize it. </p><p>Even the werewolves ate healthier than ever and not one of them protested.</p><p>Stiles always started his day in the kitchen and made lunch boxes for everyone who lived in the packhouse.</p><p>Each and every pack member had their own lunch box. All were brightly colored.</p><p>A Catwoman box for Erica.</p><p>Superman for Boyd.</p><p>One with wolves howling at the full moon for Cora.</p><p>Derek's had a dark blue background and a grey wolf head on it.</p><p>Isaac's was a Pokémon lunch box.</p><p>Noah's was navy with a sheriff star on the lid.</p><p>Stiles' own was black with a Batman symbol on it.</p><p>And Peter's box was pale pink, with a pink lid and a Hello Kitty motive. </p><p>Peter never understood why his box was like that.</p><p>He was the Pack's Alpha. Why did he have to take such a lunch box into his office?</p><p>It had taken time for Peter to find the courage to ask, but once he did, he received an answer.</p><p>»It was my mum's lunch box. She always took it to work with her. I selected it for her when I was three. I wanted this one for her because she was the most important person in my life. Why do you think my dad is always grinning when I hand you your lunch?«, Stiles responded.</p><p>Peter tilted his head and thought about Stiles' words.</p><p>»You gave me this box because I am the most important person in your life?« he tried to clarify.</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes and stepped into Peter's space. He gently scent marked the Alpha and looked him straight in the eyes. </p><p>»I've known since I was sixteen that I am your mate, Peter … I tried to be subtle about it, but it seems I have to spell it out for you,« he said and gently put his hand against the side of Peter's strong neck, »I am ready to be your mate, the Alpha's mate. I went to school to become a denmaker for you … I even took lessons in childcare because I found out that as a Spark I could bear children for you if you gave me the bite … and I want that … all of it.«</p><p>Peter looked at him with wide eyes. Stiles did know? He wanted to be his mate. Wanted to lead by his side and even bear children for them?! Peter couldn't believe his luck.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him into a gentle kiss.</p><p>While they were kissing, the rest of the pack walked through the kitchen to come and fetch their lunch boxes. </p><p>Noah was the last to walk through. He took one look at them, snorted, and left the room with a muttered 'Fucking finally'.</p><p>Stiles responded with his middle finger and a shouted 'Language!'.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr as <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes">Polemonium-writes</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>